Are you sure you're sane?
by Angst Equinox
Summary: Are you really sure? slight RobinRav BBRavrnNOT HUMOR. don't read if you havn't seen the episode nevermore


**If you haven't seen the cartoon episode 'Nevermore' you won't understand this fic**

** Are you sure you're sane?**

Arkram asylum was a dreary place.

It is supposed to be 'the best place in the world to heal the mind'

In reality it is one of the largest prison in the world. Covering

12,500 sq km, it stored the dangerous deranged; people deemed too dangerous for 'normal' asylums to keep were sent to Arkram.

With only six physiatrists in the building; there was no real drive to 'understand and heal'.

Only a reel drive existed.

These facts raced though Raven's head as she was leered at by none other than the Joker "Look at the pretty birdie; ha, ha, ha"

She ignored him, but secretly she sympathized. Had not she gone to the depths of madness and back?

Raven looked at the gleam of his eyes and wondered if he was really insane… then again, was anyone sane, in the dictionary definition of the word?

She was here for a purpose, of course everything has a purpose; that's sanity… isn't it?

Her purpose was to check up on doctor light, she had visited him every week since the fateful first encounter were she lost control of her demonic side and nearly killed him.

'_I should have killed him'_

But she hadn't and now he was worse than dead, he had lost his mind; she had offered to try and reverse the magiks but succeeded in only slight improvement

The problem was psychological not magical.

And now, here she was, duty bound to come once a week and try to help

Dr Light.

In which she was failing miserably.

'_It's not my fault_.' It really wasn't; she knew a lot about the mind, but she wasn't a physiatrist.

'_Doesn't mater to them'_ 'them' as in the cheapskate, bored 'physiatrists'.

At last Dr light's cell.

The former super villain was throwing flares out into the night sky, yelling "The light shall not be quenched!"…

Raven sensed this night's labor will not produce any fruit. That's the way of the world; you have to try.

Dr Light noticed Raven, yelped and fired a light flare towards Raven. Raven was ready for that, she calmly deflected the flare and strode into the room. Light could do little else; his suit provided most of his power.

"The light can not be quenched!"

"I'm sure it can't be, Dr Light; but shadows do exist." Raven's monotone voice was not all that calming.

"HA! If there is enough light, all shadows will be destroyed! It is my life's quest to provide more light!"  
"Go on." This was something new…

"Why should I reveal my great plans to you, witch, minion of darkness?" he tried to blind Raven with a flash of light; no dice, Raven's mana shield protected her.

"You know, the light is the symbol of the righteous"

"I am righteous!" Dr Light spoke with conviction.

"The righteous do not rob banks and kidnap people."

"It was… all part of my grand master plan!"

Raven sighed; time for a new line of attack. "You're right. You are righteous. I am a spawn of darkness."

Light was both surprised and pleased.

Raven continued "Which makes me inferior to you."  
Light was even more pleased "True."

Raven's punch came. "If you're so righteous and superior, then tell me about this grand plan of yours."

You must forgive Raven for the cheap ploy, her quarry was insane and she was stressed.

Light did not answer. "Dr Light?"

'_Shit, he's gone into one of those moods_.'

She didn't get a chance to continue the session. A giant explosion happened in the hallway knocking Dr Light out of his reverie. He simply starred wide eyed as Raven made a sarcastic comment and dashed out of his cell… okay maybe he still is in a reverie.

Raven saw what she dreaded most. Robin in Arkram asylum!

He and Beastboy were fighting the Joker and losing.

"Ha! Ha! HA! Nobody's too old to play with a ball!" he threw an explosive rubber ball at a rhinoceros, which transformed into a raven to escape the blasts.

Raven acted quickly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zilthos" black energy encompassed the Joker and hurled him into his cell. Where he started crying. He was insane after all.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Raven cringed at Robin's question.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Raven fought an urge to smack Beastboy.

Well, the truth then. "I came here to visit Dr Light."

Frowns, and then looks of understandings. Raven already knew what they were going to say.

"I understand" a perfect chorus. Unrehearsed. She was right.

"Why?" she hated Beastboy.

"Do you know why I meditate?"

Nods "To protect your mind from Trigon." Another unrehearsed chorus; they should consider jobs as musicians.

"Do you know how I do it?"

Shaking of heads. That's what she hated about Beastboy and…… Robin. If doesn't bother them directly, they don't try to understand; that quality was prevalent throughout humanity, she noted.

"I clear my mind of all thoughts; then reflect on happenings…; Beastboy, you've been inside my mind, right?"  
"Yeah…" He recalled the fateful fight with her father.

"It seemed real didn't it?" slightest hint of a sarcastic smile.

"It wasn't real?" Beastboy had an unusually thoughtful expression on his face.

"No. that is one of the goals of my style of meditation, to fully understand reality."

"Have you made any leeway?" Robin's voice was curios.

"No. I've explored the physical, metaphysical… and the delusional; with no avail."

Robin looked at with concern in his eyes; he heard and understood the word 'delusional'.

"It's getting dark." She moved towards the exit.

They were walking quietly towards the titans tower. Beastboy put a hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled at her.

She neither saw the smile nor felt the hand, she was too consumed in a world of her own…

**This was my attempt at being disturbing. R&R please.**


End file.
